


In which Todd likes Ben

by Papaya_Milk



Category: Dr. Katz Professional Therapist (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Out of Character, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya_Milk/pseuds/Papaya_Milk
Summary: The one where Todd likes Ben but won’t tell him and pines over him while he sleeps
Relationships: Todd/Ben, Todd/Ben Katz
Kudos: 4





	In which Todd likes Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, also I’m REALLY tired. But here it is.

Todd closed his eyes and breathed in Ben’s scent.  
It was a mixture of baked goods and sweat.   
Todd loved being in this position even if he hadn’t really planned on being in it in the first place.

Earlier that day Ben had come into the video store a few minutes before closing time to rent a video.

“Hey Ben.”  
“Hey Todd.”

The two greeted each other as usual, Ben picked out a few movies and then they chatted as Todd checked out the movies for him.

“So hows you’re job going, Ben?”  
“Hm?”  
“Your job. You said you got a job. At the bakery.”

Ben stayed silent for a moment, Todd glanced up for a brief second to see what was going on with Ben.

“Oh, that. No. Yeah, I got fired.”  
“Ouch. When?”

Ben chuckled.

“Earlier today.”

Todd laughed lightly in return. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I stole like, a whole bunch of bread. And dad doesn’t want to keep it all cause we won’t finish it all. You want some?”

Todd finished scanning the movies and turned his full attention to Ben.

“Mm. Where is it then.”

He subconsciously reached his arm into the popcorn machine next to him and ate a few pieces.

“It’s at my house. Come over. Take what you want.”

Todd mulled it over a bit as he chewed.

“The bread I mean. Not anything else.”

Todd swallowed. 

“I guess. Wait while I close up.”

Ben nodded and waited off to the side with his movies as Todd cleaned up and closed up.

An hour or two later Ben was passed out, resting his head on Todd’s chest, next to Todd on his couch.

A plaid blanket was keeping them warm as they watched the movies that Ben had rented. 

They had gotten completely sidetracked. 

Ben’s steady breathing was calming and almost pulled Todd into sleep with him. 

Todd has to resist himself from hugging the man next to him because he honestly wouldn’t know how Ben would react. 

Todd wasn’t going to lie, he had a thing for the regular video store client. 

Todd didn’t know what it was. Ben wasn’t anything special, if anything he was a little below average, what with his oozing over confidence and bulky body.

His greasy hair and contagious laughter. 

Todd grinned, he was painting out Ben to be grosser than he was. 

Ben was just an average 25 year old who still lived with his father, but something about Ben got Todd’s heart racing. 

“I fucking love you, Ben.” 

Todd whispered breathlessly, eyes closed, as he snuck an arm over Ben’s sleeping shoulder.

“You are so fucking amazing.” 

Another whisper escaped his lips as he softly kissed the others head. 

He would’ve kept at it, whispering things he’s sure Ben has never been told before and kissing him softly, but he heard the sound of a key unlocking the door and the door opening. 

Ben’s dad, Todd thought. 

“Ben? Are you home?”

Before Todd could answer, the good doctor walked into the living room where Ben and Todd where currently stationed in a compromising position.

“Hi.. Ben’s dad.”

Dr. Katz blinked a couple of times.

“Oh, hi... please. Call me Jonathan. Ben’s dad was- well. I’m his dad. But please, call me Jonathan,....”

Dr. Katz waited expectantly.

“Todd. I work at Vic’s Video Palace.”

Dr. Katz nodded.

He sat down in reclining chair, a few feet away from the couch.

“Is he asleep?”

He said gesturing to Ben. 

“Yeah. He’s been like this for about an hour now. Hope you don’t mind I was here when you came in. Ben told me he had some bread to give away. But it was back here. We got distracted.”

Dr. Katz hummed as he eyed Ben sleeping soundly on the skinnier mans chest.

“Yeah I can see that. Oh, my apologies, can I offer you a glass of water or anything?”  
Dr. Katz got up.

“Oh- no, no. That won’t be necessary. I’ll be getting out of your hair in just a second. I just didn’t want to wake him up. Though I probably should now that your here.”

Todd didn’t really want to leave, he wanted to stay here a bit more and be weird while Ben slept , but he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“I’ll help you out.”

Dr Katz walked over towards them and started shaking Ben softly.

“Ben. Wake up, you fell asleep.”

Ben slowly woke up and yawned as he sat up. 

“Oh man, what time is it?” Ben asked.

“Todd! Oh man, forgot we came back to my place. Sorry for falling asleep. Yikes.”  
He said wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

“Oh don’t worry. Thanks for inviting me, Ben. See you later. Bye, Jonathan.” 

Todd awkwardly walked out of their apartment without so much as a glance back. 

All without the damn bread.

////

“So Ben. Was that your boyfriend?”

Ben nearly choked on his pretzel kins. 

“What? Todd? My boyfriend?”  
Ben asked astounded that his father could even think up of something like that.

“You two were.. nevermind.”

Ben stayed at his dad dumbfounded.

“What. What- what were we doing?”

Ben wracked his brain for anything.

“Nothing. Pass me some of those will you? I’m starving.”

“What the hell did we do??”


End file.
